Jimmy Neutron in High School
by StatelyPlumpBuckMulligan1922
Summary: It's been years since Hugh's death, and Jimmy just hasn't been the same. Years of drug abuse have rendered the once boy genius a hollow shell of his former self, and he's lost both friends and family. But the Fall dance is soon approaching, and a conspiracy threatens to destroy all of Retroville, unless Jimmy becomes his former self. Features hardcore sex, homosexuality, and drugs.


Jimmy Neutron in High School

Chapter 1: The fall dance

"Jimmy!, we could get in alotta trouble for this! What would your dad say if he knew what you were doing?" Carl Wheezer pantingly said, alongside a fart which just escaped his rectum.

"I dont give a shit Carl" Jimmy said as he took a drag from the bong "and besides, Hugh's dead, remember? He can't do anything anymore"

Carl opened his mouth to speak again, possibly to say that Hugh was watching him from above, or below(for his sins of worshipping false prophets such as ducks, and his gluttonous desire for pie) but the bell rang, indicating the start of first period at Retroville High, one of the nation's finest high schools, home to the gang of Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez, who both terrorized, and saved the city numerous times. However, those days were over, gone were the days of innocence for these young boys, as fate decided to strike against time, leaving their lives shattered, and leaving Retroville a fragment of what it used to be.

"NEUTRON! GET TO CLASS RIGHT NOW, MR. BOY STONER!" Principal Willoughby shouted, as everybody but Jimmy entered the school; Jimmy's attendance had slipped dramatically ever since Hugh died, and Jimmy's addiction to narcotics was well known across the town, and shockingly, the young man had lost the will, or perhaps the ability, to create any new inventions, or to care about science, history, and math as he once did. Willoughby thought to himself the days when Jimmy would create wondrous machines, that both saved and endangered the town, now the only thing Jimmy cared about was his next crack hit.

"Scum" Willioughby mumbled as Jimmy passed by, Jimmy flashed the Principal as he headed up the stairs to the school, but luckily the principal didn't notice.

"Fucking asshole, doesn't know anything that piece of shit" Jimmy thought to himself as he wandered aimlessly through his halls; the students who roamed the halls took quick glances at Jimmy, noting his disheveled appearance, his deflated hair, and the smell of weed that engulfed him. A few of the girls gave Jimmy dirty looks, as Jimmy was known as being a foul, vulgar womanizer, who did nothing but break girls hearts. Strangely enough, many girls were attached to him cause of this, and wanted his rumoured huge cobra of a cock. One such girl was Cindy Vortex; or rather, that's what she secretly wanted, because to everyone else she said she hated Jimmy, whom she nicknamed Weed-Tron.

"WEED-TRON! Get outta my way!" Cindy yelled as her blocky hands smacked Jimmy's ass "If i have to tell you one more time, you will have hell to pay!"

As Cindy walked by, Jimmy took a good glance at her ass, an ass that well developed since their escapades in elementary school. Jimmy remembered those days fondly, the days before…. the days before… Hugh Died.

"Cindy you are looking fabulous as usual"

"Cindy you are so hot"

"Cindy fuck me"

Cindy was the lust of the the entire school; she had it all, looks, smarts, sexiness, and amazing proportions; every guy wanted her, and every girl wanted to be her. Boys would daily profess their love for her, only for her to turn them down. For their was only one boy in her heart, or as we might say, only one stoner in her heart; ever since their days in elementary and middle school she had been infatuated with Jimmy, and Jimmy had loved her, but ever since Hugh died, things just weren't the same. Jimmy became distant, cold, and cut off contact with her, and got into some bad stuff, he traded his friends and smarts for drugs; once regarded as the town's genius, he was now the town's loser. Cindy walked solemnly into film studies, the only class she had with Jimmy; Cindy sat up front with her good friend Libby, her constant companion since she was a kid; Cindy looked around the class, and she saw a few more familiar faces; Carl Wheezer, who had lost a lot of weight in the past few years, forgoing obesity for a six pack; Sheen Estevez, the town's most notorious drug dealer, known for selling a special brand of crack he called Purple Sniff. Poor Libby still had a thing for Sheen, despite his horrible part time activities; the two girls confided in each other their worries, and wanted their old lives back desperately.

Principal Willoughby entered the classroom with a very special message.

"Children! We have a very special message! The annual fall dance is coming up! Your class president Bolbi stroganovsky will address you!" The entire class groaned, Bolbi had been class president for the past 6 years, and his presidential addresses were saturated with Anti-american propaganda, which were tolerated by the school administration. Bolbi's plump round body appeared over the intercom, and he cleared his mouth before delivering his message.

"Foolish american scum! Bolbi would like to indulge your heathen like activities one more time before your demise comes! The fall dance will be your last time to engage in hedonistic activity! After that, you will fall you pigs. So make sure to come!"

"Thank you Bolbi aughhhwahy!" Principal Willoughby's words where cut short as Bolbi cut his head off, as a message to the filth that inhabited the school. Unfortunately the intercom cut out before that, so no one saw his demise.

Talk immediately turned to the Fall dance, as all the high schoolers in Retroville had nothing better to do.

"Cindy go with me!"

"Cindy take me!"

"Cindy I'll kill myself right now if you don't go with me"

Cindy ignored all these requests, and as the nick killed himself with a pistol, she immediately set her sights on Neutron; Cindy would hatch a plan to make him go with her, whether he would go willingly or not.

The rest of class passed on uneventfully, unless you count Jimmy putting a dildo under the teacher's seat eventful, as all the kids laughed at this sexual assault, a tear fell down Jimmy's face.

Chapter 2:

Brain Blast

"James Isaac Neutron! How dare you sexually assault your teacher! What would Hugh say about this?" Jimmy's hot mom asked the teenaged truant, who was sent home early from school for his previous prank.

"Fuck off mom, I'm not taking life lessons from a slut like you!" As soon as Jimmy said those words, he regretted them. But they were true. Ever since Hugh died, the Neutron's needed a stable source of income, and Judy was not well suited to life beyond being a housewife, but she had one thing, good looks. And that's all it took for her to start working at the Candy Bar; what formerly used to be a hangout for Jimbo and his friends, was now a haven of sin, a strip club. Samuel, the former bartender at the Candy Bar, had developed horrible Melanoma, so he converted the Candy Bar into the C*nt Bar, and hired Judy to be a dancer. Judy was one of the best dancers at the Bar, and many of her clientele were Jimmy's friends, leading to quite a scandal around Retroville about the Neutron's. However, Judy still loved Jimmy, and Jimmy knew it, but he had had enough today.

"Jimmy, I work my ass so that you can have food, clothes, and this house! As well as pocket money which you blow on weed! How dare you insult me, you know it's your fault that Hugh's dead, and that I'm in this mess!"

As Judy hurled these words, Jimmy ran up the stairs to his room, tears streaming down his face; how could she remind Jimmy of his fault in Hugh's death? Jimmy cried and desperately tried to jerk off, his favorite pastime, but even that wouldn't help him. Jimmy's room was a mess, gone were all of his wonderful inventions, instead replaced by Vaping gear, and Weed paraphernalia, and what of his beloved mechanical canine? Well he was scrapped, and turned into a Bong, which was Jimmy's only respite these days. After a couple of hours, Jimmy heard his mom leave, and he decided that he would go meet up Sheen Estevez, and get a hit of his new drug, Purple Sniff, which was said to take away all of your pain. Jimmy smiled, cause he had a lot of pain to get rid of.

Meanwhile

Cindy Vortex was in her room, putting on makeup with her friend Libby, as the TV blared on.

"Girl you gotta hatch a plan to get Jimmy to go with you too the fall dance!" Libby said in her ghetto accent, despite her upper middle class status.

"It's not that easy to just get Weedtron, the only way he'd go with me is if let him fuck me, and I don't want him to get it that easily" Cindy retorted, with a form of logic that came from her elementary years; you see, Cindy wanted Jimmy to fuck her, but she didn't want him to know that, she wanted him to think that she hated her, which would make Jimmy somehow like her.

As the two debated over what to do, the TV displayed some startling news "Today, a severed head was sent to the mayor of Retroville, and a video accompanied it, threatening an end to our way of life" The head shown on TV was none other than Principal Willoughby, and the video showed Bolbi in front of a green screen, threatening war to America, and promising a bloody end to the Fall dance. "American scum, you will fall by my hand! By the hand of Bolbi Stro-" The video cut out after that point, and the TV station reported that the police were unable to find the culprit, and that all Retroville citizens should stay indoors tonight.

"Well, Libby, let's go out tonight!" Cindy proposed, as a way to discuss a way to capture Jimmy's heart (and his cock), and the two decided to head down to the C*nt bar, there favorite hangout.

At the bar, the two girls looked stunning, and all the guys wanted a piece of them, but the two were prudes, and would only tease, never giving anything.

The bar was unreasonably hot, and the drinks were unreasonably expensive, but the entertainment was damn good, cause tonight, Judy was performing.

"Damn, Jimmy's mom sure is hot" Cindy said, licking her lips lustily, as Judy came out on stage. She was right, Judy was fucking hot. Jimmy would be appalled if he could see how the residents of Retroville ogled her; the bar was stuffed with Jimmy's School Teachers and classmates. But Cindy spotted someone who seemed out of place in the bar, and it was none other than the ripped Carl Wheezer, who was at the front, throwing hundreds of dollars at Judy.

'JUDY JUDY JUDY!" Carl screamed, grabbing Judy's legs, and begging her to spend the night with him; Judy struck him across the face, and called the bouncers who tossed Carl out of the bar.

"Poor Carl, all he wanted was Jimmy's mom" Libby said, as Carl was brutally beaten and abused.

"Yeah, I feel really bad for him…. But wait, I think I have an idea!" And Cindy went after Carl.

"Judy, Judy, Judy,... Ho, why can't she be mine?" Carl moaned to himself, looking at the picture of Jimmy's family he kept; he cut out Hugh's head, and replaced it with his. The truth was, Carl was happy that Hugh was gone, since he could now pursue Judy, but it seemed that something always stopped him from getting her.

As Carl walked down the street, Cindy cornered him, and told him of her troubles getting Jimmy.

"That sounds bad Cindy, but what do you want me to do about it?" Carl said, alongside a fart which popped out of his rectum.

"Well, I've got a plan, and if you help me, I'll help you with Judy" Cindy proposed, and the two began to conspire a plan, which they only had a few days to execute.

Chapter 3: Jimmy goes to Jail

"You've got money Jimmy?" Sheen rasped to Jimmy, his voice hoarse from years of smoking mesothelioma (something that gave him an extra kick).

" No, but I do have this", and Jimmy pulled out some of Hugh's antique ducks, well worth three times the cost of Sheen's drugs, but it was all Jimmy had. Sheen looked at Hugh's ducks, noticing they were covered in cum stains, as Hugh had a thing for his antique ducks, before his untimely demise.

"What the fuck Jimmy? You expect me to take this shit? I'll only give you one hit for this trash" Sheen spat out at Jimmy, whipping out a massive blunt that contained Sheen's new creation, Purple sniff.

"This better be good-whoa what the hell?!" Jimmy inhaled Sheen's concoction, and was immediately overwhelmed by a sensation of colors, which knocked the boy stoner flat on his ass.

"SHEEN! SHEEN! I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING" Jimmy began panicking, and he suddenly saw an apparition in the distance, a lone hulking purple figure. It was Ultra Lord.

"Young citizen! How dare you engage in recreational drug usage! You will be penalized heavily for your crimes" Ultra Lord then charged at Jimmy, slamming him onto the sidewalk, a brutal attack that knocked Jimmy out.

When Jimmy came to, he was in Retroville prison, and was lodged in a tiny cell with two angry black inmates who wanted to tear Jimmy limb from limb and use him for days; the cell was cold and damp, with only one bed and one toilet, and as you can imagine, Jimmy was NOT happy.

"Where the fuck am I? Sheen! Where the hell are you Sheen!"

"Well well well, if it isn't boy stoner Neutron, you finally got yours, didn't you?" A cold voice replied; a figure moved closer and closer to Jimmy's cell, and when he became visible, it was no other than Sheen, wearing an Ultra Lord mask.

"Yes Jimmy, it's me, Sheen Juarrera Estevez, your former lackey, and your former drug dealer Well well well Jimmy, you were set up, hard!" Sheen snarled at the boy stoner, who had his cock whipped out and was frantically jerking himself off, a bad habit that Jimmy developed when he was nervous.

"Sheen, what the hell, you were my drug dealer, but you ratted me out? Why the fuck would you do that you spick!

"Oh Jimmy Jimmy Jimmy. I was never on YOUR side to begin with. You see, after my dad died, I needed a way to support myself, so I became an informant for the police. I posed as a drug dealer to snitch out on druggies like you, and when I finally got them cornered, I'd turn them in. Did you ever think that I would abandon the ways of Ultra Lord? No Jimmy, always get my man" as Sheen's monologue went on and on, one of Jimmy's cellmates started to grab at the boy, whom he wanted to absolutely destroy with his monster cock.

Jimmy started to panick "Sheen! Remember when we were friends? Before Hugh died! Sheen please let me go, I'll do anything!" the two negroes then threw Jimmy on the ground, and roared like beasts at the boy.

Sheen replied coldly to Jimmy "No", and then commanded the two negroes "BOYS, SEXUALLY ABUSE THAT YOUNG HOOLIGAN!", and then walked away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jimmy screamed out, as the two negroes tore into the boy stoner, using and abusing him for days on end, until Jimmy's ass was no longer virgin, and his mind was broken.

After days of this abuse, the negroes were let free, and Jimmy was a sobbing mess, curled up in a fetal position, and weeped for days on end, all while his cruel tormenter Sheen watched.

MEANWHILE

"Holy Shit Cindy, your ass is divine!" Carl yelled as he dove into Cindy's holes for the tenth time that day, angering Cindy and Libby who smacked Carl and threw him on the ground. Cindy had only one boy in mind, and that was her beloved Jimmy, while Libby refused to date anyone that wasn't black or hispanic.

"Sigh girls, I guess I'll never be able to have Judy" Carl sobbed, as he thrusted himself onto Cindy's bed, causing the entire room to shake. The TV was blaring in the room, and a breaking news report brought worrying information to the citizens of Retroville, as the reporter noted "A series of bombings have ravaged Retroville, destroying churches, porn shops, and daycares, the police have warned people to stay on the lookout for a chubby round boy with a strange accent, who may be respon-AHHHHHHHH!" The report was cut close, as a bomb destroyed the news station, killing all the reporters inside on live TV; but Carl, Cindy, and Libby payed no attention.

"Look, Jimmy's mom is desperate for money, if you were able to solve her financial problems, you might to be able to fuck her" Libby advised, as Cindy was busy fondling her tits.

"Great idea Cindy! I just need to figure out how to get that kind of cash really quick" Carl wheezed out.

"Why don't you go rob a bank or something?" Cindy was quick to change the subject "Let's get to business, how do I get Weedtron to go to the fall dance with me?"

"Well Cindy, ever since Hugh died, Jimmy hasn't cared much about anything except for getting high, maybe if you were a bong he'd give you some attention!... But there is a way you could get him" Carl contemplated his suggestion, and finally spurted out "Cindy, if we can create a crisis that may destroy Retroville, then Jimmy might be restored to his former self and save the town and then fuck you!". "Well how the hell are we going to find a crisis?" Cindy asked, as a bomb went off in her neighbors house, killing 3 people and prompting a massive police response. "I don't know, but we'll find something" Carl said, with a devilish grin on his face.

BACK TO JIMBO

Chapter 4: The Death of Hugh Neutron

Jimmy sobbed silently in his prison cell, letting his thoughts slip in and out of some of the worst moments of his life, until he finally thought about the day that changed his life forever, the day that Hugh Neutron died…..

"HUNNGHUUUU UHUHUUUU HEHERRRR! PFFFFFTTT" It was a beautiful day in Retroville, the birds were singing, the kids were screaming, and Jimmy was jerking off his cock. You see, it was the 9th grade, and Jimbo had just discovered the joys of masturbation, and spent every free moment jerking off and thinking about his beloved girlfriend, Cindy Vortex. However, Jimmy couldn't actually do anything with her, so Jimmy was forced to relieve his hormones the good old fashioned way.

"BOY BLAST!" Jimmy screamed as his cock erupted, spurting thick streams of cum all over his room, Hugh walked into Jimmy's room at that exact moment, and was struck by Jimmy's boy blast.

"Hey Jimbo! What the-hell!" Hugh cried out as Jimmy's cum smacked his face "That tastes revolting Jimbo!".

Jimmy angrily replied "Dad, get the fuck out of my room!" and didn't even bother to pull his pants up.

"All right son! Have fun! I'm gonna go cook some pies!" Hugh replied, and walked into the master bedroom, ready to absolutely destroy Judy. Judy was splayed out for Hugh, like the little slut she was, and Hugh used Jimbo's latest invention, a device that would make anything taste like pie.

Hugh ate out Judy's pussy for hours on end; what would normally have been a sour taste was turned into the delicious taste of Blueberry Pie, causing Hugh to mumble "Endless Pie, Endless Pie" as he tasted Judy. Once he had his fill of pie, Hugh angrily fucked Judy's mouth, grabbing her head and fucking it with extreme anger "JUDY JUDY JUDY!" Hugh screamed as he blew his load into her mouth. The two passed out on the bed, content with their lives, and hoping that it would never change. But it did, on that fateful day.

"Judy? Jimbo! Where the hell are you?!" Hugh woke up in a stupor, the house was pitch black and his wife and son were nowhere to be found. Hugh was sweating profusely, and felt horribly nauseous, and he groaned as he stumbled into the bathroom.

"What the fuck?! Oh my god im gonna bleed to death!" Hugh cried out in terror as he saw his reflection; blood was oozing out of his every pore, and Hugh was sporting a massive headache, causing the poor Neutron to pass out on the spot.

The next day, Jimmy came home from school and was ready to go out into the lab and engineer a Cindy sex slave with his bed buds Carl and Sheen. But when Jimmy walked into the bathroom, his world was turned upside down. Hugh was sprawled out on the floor in a puddle of blood, and could barely talk; Jimmy screamed out in terror, and immediately rushed Hugh to his lab to see what was wrong.

After running diagnostics on Hugh, Jimmy discovered something startling, Hugh had a brain tumor. When Hugh came to, Judy and Jimmy broke the horrible news, causing Hugh to cry.

"Dad, you can get a surgical operation! It'll save your life!" Jimmy suggested, but Hugh revealed that he had no health insurance, and that he hadn't gone to work in the past few years.

"Well dad, you've got the world's best scientist right here! Sheen, Carl, and I will patch you up in no time" Jimmy replied, and Hugh gave the boy a smile and said "Jimbo! You're the best!"

But the surgery did not go as planned….

Hugh was strapped down to a bed, ready to operated on by the expert team of Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. The first thing they needed to do was to sedate Hugh.

"Sheen! Give me the anesthesia!" Jimmy ordered.

However, Jimmy had been foolish to trust Sheen with the anesthesia (or for that matter, anything), as Sheen had huffed all of it, and was passed out on the ground.

"Shit, no anesthesia, well, it looks like we're gonna have to operate on you while you're conscious dad!" Jimmy nervously replied, knowing full well how painful it would be for Hugh to have his tumor removed while conscious.

"It's ok Jimbo it can't be that-OH MY FUCKIN GOD THAT HURTS!" Hugh roared in pain as Jimmy carved open his head. After a few minutes Hugh passed out from the pain, while Jimmy and Carl continued on with the surgery.

The surgery went on for hours, until they were almost done, Hugh was kept alive through the operation by the lab's power system which allowed for Jimmy to operate on Hugh as he wished; however, if the power system turned off for even a nanosecond, Hugh would die. But that wouldn't happen, right?

"All right just one more-wait, why is the power going out!" Just as Jimmy was about to finish, the power shut down, causing Hugh to gasp out in pain and look at Jimmy in absolute terror

"Jimbo!" Hugh gasped "You did this to me! You...killed me" Hugh let out a final gasp for air, and then died, his final words accusing his own son of patricide.

"How..How did this happen I-I- took all the precautionary steps..My daddys dead!" Jimmy fell on the ground sobbing miserably as Carl tried to console him.

"Hey it's okay Jimmy, I'll take care of Judy for you" Carl said, but Jimmy paid no attention, sobbing for the next few hours as news of Hugh's death spread across town. The cops interrogated Jimmy briefly, and the citizens of Retroville were sympathetic to Jimmy's face, but behind his back they suspected him of killing Hugh purposefully. And what of Cindy you may ask? Cindy tried to console Neutron but nothing would work, Jimmy grew cold and distant, and eventually cut off all contact with her. The next few weeks were a blur for Jimmy, as he and his mom grieved, went to Hugh's funeral, and then slowly adjusted back to life. But Jimmy was changed, he no longer loved to create inventions, but he rather would get stoned all day, and as the years wore on, Jimmy turned into a delinquent. And look where he was now, in prison, just where he belonged. Jimmy thought that this was Hugh's revenge, and that he deserved this fate, and as Jimmy sobbed in his prison cell, he felt content for once.

Chapter 4: Singing and Shitting

Daylight broke into Jimmy's prison cell, and he woke with a start, as he heard stomping and shouting from the next room.

"What time is it, holy shit, the school dance is in two days!" Jimmy exclaimed as he realized the date, not that he actually cared about going, he just liked harassing people who were happy and enjoyed school dances. Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted as Sheen came running to his cell, pointing a shotgun to Jimmy's face.

"The fuck sheen? You're gonna kill me?!"

"Yes boy stoner! I've fucking had it with you! Delinquents like you all need to be put to death, society today is so fucked up and it's all because-BOOM" Sheen never finished his sentence, because his head was blown off by a shotgun blast.

The prison was filled with smoke, and Jimmy squinted through the haze to see what had happened; the entire police force was unconscious, and Sheen's body was unrecognizable, the only thing that remained of his head was his Ultra Lord mask.

"What the fuck-Cindy! What the hell are you doing here?" Jimmy exclaimed, as he saw the fucking hot Cindy Vortex wielding a shotgun; Cindy was basically naked, as she had to strip for the police officers in order to get into the prison (she would beat the shit out of them later), and her massive tits were swaying as she walked towards Jimmy, making the boy stoner quite hard.

"Weed-tron! Why the fuck are you in jail? Can't you do anything right?" Cindy teasingly said to Jimmy as she flashed the boy stoner her tits.

"I'll pound the fucking shit out off you if you let me go" Jimmy said romantically, and with that, Cindy blasted open Jimmy's prison cell, and the two began making out.

"MMMM ohoh, how did you find me?" Jimmy asked as he devoured Cindy

"OHHH Weed-tron, it's all over town! Everyone thinks you're a criminal, and well, I used to think so as well.. But I can't hide it anymore I. I. love you Nerd-Tron!" Cindy exclaimed as Jimmy began to make her pussy throb.

"She called me Nerd-tron for the first time in years. She must love me!" Jimmy thought, and he felt like a fool for rejecting Cindy for the past few years.

"Well, it's time to show her how much I CARE" and with that, Jimmy threw Cindy onto the floor, and began to absolutely tear her apart.

"Nerd-tron! Get the fuck off of me, I still wanna stay a virgin! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cindy shriekied in terror as Jimmy stripped her down, leaving her only in a bra and thong.

"What is this-" Jimmy said as he rubbed Cindy's thong "Man, you really are a slut, aren't you Cindy?"

Cindy nodded and could only moan as Jimmy had his way with her. For the next eight hours, Jimmy used all of Cindy's holes, making her cum again and again without a break, rendering the girl speechless from pure bliss. Cindy was more than Jimmy's fucktoy, she was his girlfriend again, and as Jimmy sniffed her asshole, she felt content for once.

8 hours later

"Ohhhhhhh God that fucking beats science or drugs any day of the week" Jimmy proclaimed as he pumped out his last load on Cindy's chest, and then collapsed on the ground with her. The two cuddled together on the empty prison cell, and both felt whole once again.

"Why did you break me out?" Jimmy asked as he rubbed Cindy's cherry red ass.

"Well.. I've always liked you Nerd-Tron, but you've been so distant ever since.. Well you know" Cindy replied, not wanting to directly mention Hugh's death.

"Yeah, well, Hugh's death changed everything… nothing is fun anymore, not even drugs"

"Stop being such an angsty bitch Nerd-Tron! You can't keep blaming yourself for Hugh's death, fucking move on, and go to the fall dance with me!" Cindy angrily blurted out, causing Jimmy to strike her ass in return. However, Jimmy knew that Cindy was right, and that he was a fool all these years to miss what was right in front of him. Jimmy decided that this was the time to live his life, and that nothing would stop him.

"Hey Cindy, let's go to to Retroland, for old times sake" And with that the two were off, leaving behind a prison cell filled with death bodies that nobody really seemed to care about.

Retroland

"Holy shit, this place is fucking trash" Jimmy blurted outloud, as he saw the new and "improved" Retroland; you see, Retroland was taken over by a black entrepreneur, and he remade Retroland to appeal to a black audience. Blacks filled the amusement park, and they caused public disturbances and assualted good white citizens, and the rides were all significantly shittier.

Cindy didn't mind though, as long as she had Nerd-Tron, it didn't matter how many niglets annoyed her.

"Step right up! And win a bucket of fried chicken!" A negro announced, as Jimmy and Cindy walked up to his booth. It was a standard rigged game of throwing a ball at a white target, and if you won, you would get fried chicken.

"Shit, that's romantic, I better win it for Cindy" Jimmy thought, and he wasted 100 bucks on the shitty game, only to lose each fucking time whilst the negro pointed and laughed at him. Finally, Jimmy snapped and threatened to eviscerate him on the spot if he didn't give Jimmy the prize.

"HMMMMMM Thanks Nerd-Tron! This is delicious, you should buy me food more often" Cindy mumbled as she stuffed her fat face. Jimmy was honestly revolted by this, but he tried to ignore it and the two went on some of the rides. The park was packed, and the two lovers passed the time by fondling each other in front in the lines, which angered many of the park goers. Cindy's parents walked by at one point as the two were dry humping in line, but they pretended not to know her.

"Finally, we can get on the Back outta Heck, I have fond memories of this one" Jimmy reminisced of the good ole days of hanging out with Carl and Sheen (who was now dead).

"Please stop! This is getting obscene" A fellow rider yelled at Jimmy and Cindy as the two fucked on the ride, eliciting the disgust of the other riders. Jimmy flicked the other riders off with one hand, while he fingered Cindy with the other.

As the two were having intercourse on the ride, shotgun blasts went off all around them, killing several passengers but leaving Jimmy and Cindy unharmed (they were too busy to notice it anyways). Who was targeting this ride? None other than Bolbi Stroganvasky.

Bolbi was trying the snipe the two lovers with a shotgun, but he was failing miserably. He was absolutely furious that a decadent place like Retroland existed, and was even angrier that Jimmy and Cindy were fucking on the ride, and he was determined to take the two out.

"Fuck! Shit!" Bolbi screamed as he kept missing "I should have never used this piece of shit...AHHHHHHHHHH!" Bolbi threw the gun down on the ground, but it somehow went off and blasted Bolbi's leg clean off. As the terrorist screamed in pain in a public area, no one came to his aid, and he was even more determined to kill Jimmy.

"Well that was shit" Jimmy proclaimed as the two exited Retroland; an explosion went off behind them, absolutely destroying the entire park, but the two payed no attention.

"Yeah, but it was good to see you again Nerd-Tron!" Cindy said and teasingly pushed Jimmy; Jimmy got unreasonably angry at this and punched her in the face, which Cindy liked as she was a painslut.

"Cindy….Will you go to the fall dance with me?' Jimmy nervously asked, hoping that she wouldn't reject him.

"Well I'll think about it, i might go with Nick Dean!" Cindy replied (she wanted to go with Neutron but she didn't want everyone to know that the two were in love).

Jimmy was crushed, he solemnly walked home with Cindy, hoping to go to bed and forget about the day's events.

When the two got to Jimmy's house, they were shocked to hear moans coming from upstairs, and as they crept up to the master bedroom they heard even more noises.

"On your knees Judy" a cold voice said, and Judy could be heard whimpering in pain. Jimmy could see a shadow of his mom being splayed out and drilled into, but he couldn't make out who was doing this to her.

"Shit I'm gonna cum! Please please can I cum?" Judy begged desperately. The cold voice said "No" and Judy continued to scream out in agony. Finally, Judy was allowed to cum, and she passed out in puddle of urine, while the cold voice panted heavily.

Jimmy was bewildered and revolted beyond belief "Who the fuck is up there" Jimmy wondered, as his cock got hard from hearing his mom moan. Jimmy then heard something that turned his world upside down.

"Judy Judy Judy! Let's go cook some pies!" the unmistakeable voice of Carl Wheezer rang throughout the house, leaving Jimmy speechless.

"Carl is fucking my mom…..Carl is fucking my CARL IS FUCKING MY MOM!"

Chapter 5: Carl Wheezer: Boy Genius

This takes place when Jimmy was in jail.

"Rob a bank, yeah that's what I'll fucking do!" Carl thought to himself as he ran home; Carl had taken Cindy's advice to heart, and he was ready to enact his plan and get Judy once and for all.

" Hey son! Watcha up to!" Ebenezer Wheezer (who was in a hazmat suit due to his fear of germs) asked Carl as he walked in.

"Oh hey dad, I'm gonna go rob a bank!"

"Ok son have fun with that!" Ebenezer replied not really paying attention or caring about what Carl had said.

Carl schemed up a plan in his room; his room was filled with Llama paraphernalia and nude photos of Judy that he had taken from the C*nt Bar (his parents didn't seem to mind the pictures), and was getting hard from thinking about what he would do to Judy. The plan was simple, Carl would rob a bank. But the details of the plan were hazy to Carl, and he found himself getting stumped.

"OHH! This is awful. If I don't get money fast, Judy will never love me" Carl whined to his Llama action figure. Suddenly an idea struck him. Carl would assemble Retroville deadliest villains, and would plot a dangerous heist on Retroville bank, a plan that was infallible.

A few hours later

"Alright team! We may have had our differences in the past, but tonight, we put them aside and we rob this bank!" Carl screamed outside Retroville bank to his team members. Carl had tried to recruit the deadliest villains in Retroville, but most of them had told him to fuck off. So instead, Carl assembled the 2nd most deadliest people in Retroville; the team was comprised of Mrs. Fowl, Sam from the C*nt bar, Nick Dean, and Jet Fusion, who were all willing to die for the mission.

"Yeah, well that fuck is in it for me, yeah?" Sam asked, prompting the extreme anger of Carl.

"Well if you don't do this, I'll fucking kill you! Understand!" Carl replied back, sticking a pistol in Sam's face.

"Now if there aren't any further interruptions, then I'd like to begin" Carl described the plan to the team "Alright, Nick, you're gonna distract the guards by flicking your hair in front of them. While they're distracted, Jet Fusion will take out the guards inside the vault, using whatever methods he wants. And then, Mrs. Foul and I will grab as much cash as we can, and we get out! Sam will be our getaway driver. Am,I understood?"

"Affirmative" Jet said

"Yeah dude" Nick said

"Yeah" Sam said

"SQUAWKKK" Mrs. Foul said

"Let's do this" Carl said, and put on a ski mask.

The team entered the bank, and Nick Dean immediately distracted the guards at the entrance who were mesmerised by Nick's ability to flick his hair like a douche.

"Alright Jet, take them out!" Carl yelled once they got to the inner vault. Jet whipped out an assault rifle and gunned down the guards, allowing Carl and Mrs. Fowl to collect nearly a million dollars.

"Shit! Let's get out of here!" Carl yelled as the alarms went off; Jet, Mrs. Foul, and Carl blasted out of the bank vault, but unfortunately, Jet was killed by an RPG that blew him to pieces.

"Dude! Get off of me, hey Carl help me!" Nick begged as he was thrown on the ground by the security guards; Carl and Mrs. Foul ran past him, leaving him to take the fall.

"Shit! I knew this was a setup, not cool man" Nick yelled as he was cuffed and taken to prison.

Carl and Mrs. Foul found Sam and loaded the money into his minivan.

"What a score Squawkk! Eh Carl!" Ms. Foul said as she started to rub Carl's back. "Now we have enough money to get married, just like you promised!"

Carl had promised Mrs. Foul that he would marry the ugly teacher if she participated in the bank heist, but there was only one woman that Carl wanted.

"Yeah about that, I think I'm going to leave you here" Carl said, and shot Mrs. Foul in the stomach. Mrs. Foul bled to death on the street corner as Sam and Carl blasted off to the Neutron residence.

Carl takes a piece of Judy

"Thanks for the ride Sam!" Carl yelled as he walked up the Neutron's driveway.

"No problem kid! What a nice guy" Those were Sam's last words, as Carl triggered a bomb that was planted in Sam's car; Carl didn't want to leave any witnesses behind, and Sam was expendable in his eyes.

"Judy! Are you home honey!" Carl yelled in the seemingly empty Neutron household; Carl had been over many times since Hugh had died, and he honestly only came over to try and fuck Judy. Judy was all he wanted, she was all he thought about, and now, she would be his.

"Carl, what the hell are you doing here, and what's in that briefcase?" Judy asked, as she walked out half naked.

"Just about a million dollars" Carl said and opened the briefcase, showing Judy the very thing that she was in desperate need of, money.

"Carl… oh my god! That could solve all of our financial problems! I won't have to work at the C*nt bar, and Jimmy will be happy!" Judy cried, hugging Carl which made him extremely hard.

"How can I ever thank you?" Judy asked.

"First off you fucking bitch, this isn't free. And Second off, you're going to become my sex slave if you want this money, do you understand?" Carl cruelly responded, smacking her hands away.

"Judy, I've wanted you for years, I've spent the past ten years lusting after you! At first I thought you didn't want me cause of I was fat, so I got ripped! But you spurned me even then. But now, now you will be mine" Carl spat in Judy's face, causing Judy to whimper in fear.

"Carl, you're my sons friend...I can't fuck you, that's just wrong! And I don't like you, I only loved Hugh" Judy broke out in tears, which brooked no sympathy from Carl.

"Well Judy, if you don't fuck me, then I guess I'll just have to give this to charity" Carl got up to leave, and then said "Have fun living in the streets, you whore".

"Carl! Wait… I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell Jimmy"

Carl grinned devilishly, while Judy weeped, oh the things you do for money!

Judy was subjected to unimaginable horrors, and was widened by Carl for hours on end without release, as she came on his cock, she could only think about making Jimbo happy.

Chapter 6: A revelation

(Back to Jimmy when he gets back home)

"Carl is fucking my mom….Carl is fucking my mom...CARL IS FUCKING MY MOM!"

Jimmy murmured this several times in a state of absolute shock, almost like a mantra, except that mantras are usually about -well you know religious and peaceful things, not about hearing your mom getting plowed by your best friend.

"Oh Judy, you're tight pussy is divine! I've dreamt about this for years. You're the apple of my eye Judy, you're the goddess of the night for me. Why I-" Carl's words were cut short by Judy, who had struck the young hunk in anger.

"Listen kid," Judy began. "It's one thing being forced to fuck you for money, now I have to listen to you talk? Just keep fucking me and no more lip!"

In an extreme fit of rage, Carl bit Mrs. Neutron's pierced clit, causing the MILF to howl in pain, which made Jimmy weep tears of sorrow, and caused Cindy's painslut pussy to weep tears of arousal.

"Nerdtron, how and why the fuck is Carl pounding your mom?" Cindy whispered in Jimmy's ear, completely forgetting that she gave Carl the idea to rob a bank and steal Judy's holes.

"I don't fucking know you bitch….But this is absolutely horrific, who knew that all these years Carl just wanted to fuck my mom"

Memories of Carl whirled around in Jimmy's head, and he remembered how quite often, he would ditch the gang to go spy on Judy. He remembered that one time when they made a superpowered hose how Carl wanted to spray Judy with it (who was wearing a skimpy white shirt). Or how that one time he begged Jimmy to make him a super powered cock.

"Shit, I just assumed that he wanted a big dick, I didn't know that he wanted this"

As the two downstairs were contemplating these turn of events, the two upstairs had finished their intense session.

"Oh my fucking God, I'm gonna blow my load on your chest Judy!" Carl exclaimed, doing exactly that. Judy was covered head to toe in Carl's DNA, and she looked absolutely terrible. Well she was quite hot still, but she had an absolute look of defeat in her eyes, realizing that she was nothing more than a prostitute essentially.

"Oh Judy, I have to tell you something" Carl wheezed out as he recovered from his cumblast. Carl had a disease where after he blew his load he would ramble on and on about his secrets, something that annoyed his parents because he jerked off alot.

"Judy I was so desperate to be with you, I tried everything. I tried to impress you by engineering danger after danger with Jimmy and then I saved the world. But you're piece of shit boy genius son took all the credit. Well not anymore, cause my plan payed off!"

"What the hell? I'm the one who did all the fucking work and saved Retroville countless times, he's stealing my thunder!" Jimmy angrily thought, twitching with anger.

"I was so desperate to have you that I well oh I ummm ummm uhh ohhh" Carl mumbled like he did when he was ordering fast food which would piss of the cashier, and was now pissing Judy off.

"Okay, oh well I" Carl said after being struck by Judy.

"I killed Hugh"

Gasps were across the house. How was this possible?

"Carl what the hell are you saying! Jimmy killed Hugh not you" Judy laughingly said, caressing Carl's bare chest. Carl got unreasonably mad at this and began to scream at Judy.

"No you fucking dumb cunt! I killed Hugh! I unplugged the power to Jimmy's lab so he would die! But it didn't work…..no…." Carl continued "I killed Hugh I killed him real fucking good, and then that idiot Jimmy thought it was his doing! What a fool. But that's besides the point, now you and I can get married!" Carl finished his angry tirade but giving a dainty smile to Judy and went in for the kiss.

"Get the fuck off of me! It's your fault my life is shit! I don't want you I want Hugh!" the poor housewife wailed, causing Carl to angrily strike her.

Judy had had enough. She grabbed her would be suitor by the legs and violently threw him out the window.

"AHHHHHHHHH Crack" Carl plummeted like a rock into the ground, causing his leg to break horribly and his bone was sticking out of his skin. The poor boy limped home mumbling to himself "Judy oh Judy oh Judy…."

As Carl limped on home, he reflected upon his life. "Years wasted upon Judy. And for what? To be thrown outside a window. Humiliated, Emasculated, Violated. It's not like I did anything fucking wrong," Carl's thoughts continued in a medley of self pitying and well an absolute denial of reality. He had killed his best friend's dad and ruined the lives of a well meaning family, yet Carl viewed himself as the victim. To be fair, Carl did spend years trying to improve himself, so one can hardly blame him.

The walk home seemed like an eternity for Carl, as he finally made to his house in the dead of the night; the poor boy walked weakly into the house, hoping to have a good night's rest and to forget about the day's horrors.

However, his night wouldn't get much better.

"Heya son! How're you doing? Wanna cook up some popcorn and watch a porno?" Ebenezer Wheezer kindly asked his downcast son.

"Fuck off dad!" Carl angrily replied, running into his room and slamming the door shut.

"Oh haha, what a minute- What the hell did that boy just say to me?" Ebenezer began to get unreasonably mad, and started to fume with rage. Once Ebenezer got into one of his rages, there would be no way to calm him down.

Ebenezer ran to the closet and grabbed his trusty belt, the most trusty tool to deal with his disobedient son.

Carl was sobbing silently into his Judy body pillow, humping his bed as a mixture of semen and tears thickly coated his sheets. As Carl weeped, Ebenezer walked in with his belt, ready to give the boy a good lashing.

"What the hell? Oh my god dad please! I didn't mean anything bad to you, please don't whip me!" Carl begged his father, but Ebenezer had no love in his eyes. Anger had replaced all the timidity in his eyes, and he was ready to absolutely destroy his son.

Carl was beaten within an inch of his life, as his own father cruelly lashed every inch of the hunk's body, causing Carl to howl in pain as the result of this domestic abuse.

"Son! You're a fucking disgrace you hear me boy?!" Ebenezer screamed

"Pay attention boy, you're about to see something wonderful!" Ebenezer screamed into Carl's face, as he showed the metal buckle of the belt. Ebenezer whipped Carl with the metal buckle, causing the already sore welts on his body to ooze with blood. The young hunk sweat and bleed profusely as his cruel dad whipped every inch of his body.

Ever since Carl's parents divorced after his mom caught Ebenezer in the act with Sam from the candy bar, Ebenezer had gone of the deep end, drinking endlessly, gambling, and hiring prostitutes. Another one of his newfound hobbies was abusing his son, who honestly deserved it but nonetheless hated it.

"Alright boy, now you've learned your lesson" Ebenezer spat in Carl's face, as the boy whimpered. "Now get the fuck out of my house, and never come back! Take your wallet and your Llama toys and leave. I don't care if you rot in an alleyway, I will not have you disrespecting me!"

Poor Carl, first abused by Judy, now abused by his own father. The house which had birthed Carl would now reject him, leaving the Llama lover with absolutely nothing in this world. Carl was allowed only a backpack with tens of thousands of dollars, explosives, firearms, Llama toys, a cellphone, a microwave that would make him whatever he wanted, and a device that would deploy a five star hotel at any location. Poor guy.

The young man's damaged mind began to ponder schemes of revenge against those who wronged him, and as he trudged onward to an undesignated location, he began to go insane.

Back to Jimbo

"Nerdtron, did you just hear that?" Cindy whispered to Jimmy, as they heard the earth shattering news that Carl had killed Hugh.

"Yes I have fucking ears you slut" Jimmy began, "But that can't be true, it can't….I don't believe it!"

Carl killing his dad? Was it possible? Jimmy's mind was shattered by these thoughts, as this news made all the past few years of suffering and agony worthless. If Carl was the true killer.

"Nerdtron, don't you have a fucking camera in your lab that literally records everything? Like that would show us if Carl actually killed Hugh?"

"Oh shit, there is a camera in the lab"

Cindy pondered for a moment as to whether Jimmy was actually a boy genius or a fucking moron, but she put that out of her head as the two went outside to the lab, to see who the true killer was.

Jimmy's lab was in terrible shape, the dilapidated roof was nearly collapsed, and the door was so rusted that it would give you tetanus. Luckily neither of the two had taken their tetanus shots.

Jimmy ripped out a handful of his pubic hair and held it up to the scanner, which sucked Jimmy and Cindy down a tube and deposited them directly to the main room of the lab.

"Oh my god, it looks like a nuclear winter in here" Cindy exclaimed, as she saw Jimbo's laboratory.

. Cindy was right. The entire lab was coated with an inch of dust, and carcinogenic toxins coated every inch of the room, increasing the two's chance of cancer by 20% per every minute they stayed in the room. The walls were crumbling, the ceiling was leaking, and thousands of Jimmy's devices were in disrepair.

"Jimmy what the hell is that!?" Cindy screamed, pointing to a group of emaciated men who were locked in caged surrounded by barbed wire.

"Help us please" the men cried begging Jimmy to be set free

"Oh shit, those were my Concentration Camp experiments, I experimented what happens when you don't feed someone for a month. I guess they survived via cannibalism."

"Oh, ok"

The two ignored the pleading men and turned to the main computer room.

"Boss, playback the recording of Hugh's death, from 8 years ago" Jimmy asked, sweating nervously as to what he would see.

"February 15, 2006, the day Hugh Neutron died" The computer spat out at Jimmy, which was in a highly disturbing demonic voice, but Jimmy ignored this.

The screen replayed that well familiar scene to Jimmy, the day when his life was ruined, the day when he stopped caring for anyone, the day when he-

"Look Nerdtron! There's Carl!"

Sure enough, it was Carl, and when he was asked by Jimmy to go get a scalpel, he instead went to the electrical grid of the lab, and deviously unplugged the main power source, and gave the camera an innocent grin.

"So it's true…..Carl did kill Hugh" Cindy said to Jimmy, trying to comfort him by rubbing a growing tent in his pants, but Jimmy swatted her away.

"My daddy is dead! And my best friend did it? Oh I wish that I never knew this! This is even worse" Jimmy cried, and began to weep like an absolute child. Even though he realized that he didn't kill Hugh, he still wept for not realizing that Carl committed such an act, and he wept for his lost innocence and all the lost years of life.

"Jimmy get a fucking grip! This entire time that I've been with you, you have been acting like a child. So yeah your dad is dead, get over it! You are so pathetic you aren't even a real man. You're nothing like Nick Dean!" Jimmy sobbed even harder at these words, as he realized how truly pathetic and inferior he was. The mention of Nick Dean also hinted of Cindy's past with the sleazy hunk, causing Jimmy to feel more inferior.

"Cindy..Sob Sob..You don't know what it's like… my Daddy's dea-" Jimmy's words were broken off as Cindy slapped him across the face, sending the boy stoner into a daze.

Cindy had had enough of Jimmy's pathetic sissy boy act, and she was going to put him in his place, "Nerdtron, I need a man who can do both. A man who can fuck me, and be a man. But you're just a little kid in a grown man's body. You'll never be a real man, like Nick!" To add to Jimmy's humiliation, Cindy grabbed Jimbo's nipples and squeezed em real hard.

"Sissy boy!" Cindy spat in Jimmy's face, and then exited the lab and ran on home, leaving Jimbo all by himself.

Jimmy was absolutely destroyed. He had tasted Cindy, dined on her, feasted upon her orifices and sacrificed every part of her body to his carnal desires. But she betrayed him. Just like Carl, just like Sheen, and just like his mom. His mind wandered as he left his lab and walked into his house.

"All those years...wasted. I mourned Hugh, but for what? I let my life slip by, I let Cindy go…Sheen, Carl, everyone, I let them go. I might as well end it" Jimmy contemplated ending his life, but then decided to go jerk off for a bit. That always cheered him up.

As he went upstairs to bop it, Jimmy came across his weeping mother, still coated in cum, and he began to feel unreasonably mad at her.

"Fucking bitch, fucking slut. She's a degenerate" Jimmy thought, and then wondered if he should cheer her up.

"No, she's a whore, and she deserves no sympathy" Jimmy concluded, and left Judy to her misery.

Jimmy paced around his room, remembering his childhood; there was the time that they almost destroyed the town, or the time that they made a Cindy sex slave. Those where the good times. But they were gone, and Jimmy was a pathetic shell of his former self. Jimmy began to listen to a playlist of shitty bands to help him through this tough time; he blasted Papa Roach, Three Days Grace, and Gay for Johnny Depp.

It was 3:00 AM, and Jimmy was dozing off, and as the lead singer of Papa Roach screamed, he fell into a deep sleep.

Jimmy awoke to the weeping sounds of his mother, which at this point fucking pissed him off. He yelled "Shut the Fuck up!" and then paid attention to his massive boner. After boppin it, he saw the rising sun, and had an epiphany.

The Sun blasted through Jimmy's half opened blinds, filling the room with a brilliant, blinding light, that seared into Jimmy's droopy eyes. The Sun's rays reinvigorated Jimmy, causing him to feel his spirit lifting higher and higher, until he forgot about the pain and horror that he felt yesterday. Jimmy was starting to feel a brain blast.

"Cindy was right, I have been a fool all these years. Well it's time that I show her that I'm a man!" Jimmy exclaimed, not quite reaching a brain blast but nonetheless having a revelation. Jimmy had not felt this way since 6th grade, before Hugh died. Hope filled his heart, and he was determined to be his old self.

"Shit, tonight is the school dance!" Jimmy realized, rubbing his temple furiously "well that's where I'll show her that I'm a man"

As dawn broke out through Retroville, Jimmy hatched a scheme to become his former self and wind the hand of Cindy. He grinned as he realized that there would be a lot of work to be done.

Back to Cindy the Slut

"Fucking Nerdtron, fucking pathetic kike" Cindy mumbled to herself as she stumbled on home in the dead of the night. The streets were pitch black and not a soul was to be seen, except for a street creeper who was stroking his schlong as Cindy walked by.

Cindy was dressed in a flimsy negligee, that even a prostitute would be ashamed to be seen in. But she didn't care. Like I said earlier, Cindy was a tease, she wanted attention but she wouldn't put out.

Cindy finally reached home, and snuck into her room through an unopened window. Her parents wouldn't care that she was late, but she wanted to be a little adventurous. Her time with nerdtron left a sour taste in her mouth (just like her pussy gave Jimmy a sour taste), and she wanted some excitement.

Cindy collapsed onto her bed, ready to pass out, until she heard a raspy, thick voice that called out to her.

"Cindy….Cindy….I have to touch you!"

"Who's there?"

The voice moved closer to Cindy. It was Nick Dean.

"Nick! I thought you were supposed to be in jail"

"I was, but I broke out" Nick replied, grinning at Cindy has he sucked on his signature lollipop. Man was Nick Dean fucking cool. And Cindy was getting wet just thinking about him.

"Well what are you doing here?" Cindy asked, rubbing her pussy under her bedsheets.

"I'm here to take you to the fall dance. You need a man who'll treat you like the slut- I mean queen that you're" Nick grinned insincerely at Cindy, but she was too dumb to notice.

"Oh Nick thank you! Wait NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cindy cried out as Nick Dean tore into her, ripping her clothes off and burying his face into her writhing pussy. Nick had his way with her for a few hours, and then dispensed his load onto her chest, like the good little cumdumpster she was.

"Damn, what a fucking night" Nick thought as a puddle of cream coated Cindy's chest.

"The shit that I had to do to get here. But finally, I'll have my revenge on Wheezer" Nick smiled as he looked at Cindy like a toy. That's all she was to him, just a useless pawn.

As Nick slowly fell asleep, his mind drifted back to the night's events…

Chapter Seven: The Ballad of Nick Dean.

`"Hey man, not fucking cool," Nick Dean spat at the officer who cuffed him.

"God fucking damnit, I should've known that this was a set up!"

"Hey kid, shut the hell up!" The officer sternly replied to Nick, and brought down his baton, hard, onto Nick Dean's skull, causing the young hunk to howl in pain. Nick was then shoved into the back of a police van which would take him to some designated location.

It was only an hour after the Retroville bank robbery which left 15 dead and caused an estimated damage of about one million dollars. The security footage showed 5 perpetrators; one ugly teacher, one pedophile who owned a milkshake joint, a former pornstar, a ripped young man obsessed with milfs, and a young hunk that could flick his hair (trust me, it was a sight to see). Sadly, only Nick was found, making him bear full responsibility

The back of the police van was filled with some of Retroville greatest degenerates; mainly blacks, gays, latinos, degenerate artists, and lesbos were in the van, but along with them was now Nick Dean.

"Man, I sure as hell ain't like these freaks," Nick thought outloud, earning the intense anger of the fellow convicts in the van.

After what seemed to be an hour, the van suddenly stopped, and Nick was hauled off of his ass into the Retroville courtroom, where he would be executed for his crimes (the trial was decided from the outset that Nick would be found guilty, as Retroville needed to make an example of its degenerates).

"You and your collaborators are sentenced to DEATH. But seeing as how all of your conspirators are dead, it seems that you will pay the full penalty instead. So I'm giving you five death sentences instead of just one!"

The Judge's words sent a shock throughout the courtroom: the trial literally lasted twenty seconds! As soon as Nick walked in, he was declared guilty, and as you can guess, he was royally pissed about this.

"Dude. this is like totally unfair. Wheezer is the one you should be looking for, he was the mastermind! And I didn't even get a lawyer," Nick yelled back to the judge, angry that his favorite lawyer, Abimelech Mendelssohn wasn't able to represent him.

The courtroom itself was virtually vacant; Nick's parent's didn't even bother to show up, but Nick didn't care, he practically raised himself with his parents' money, and Nick began to see only one way out.

Sweating profusely, Nick used the only legal tactic he had, a get out jail free card that worked before on many judges who were prone to homoerotic tendancies; Nick was going to use his signature hair flip.

"Well sir, you know you could send me to jail, or you could have all this," Nick teasingly said, as he spun around like a fairy, showing off his body, and making the judge absolutely horny.

"Good, I've got him, now time to go in for the kill!" Nick unleashed the sexiest hair flick in all of human history, a radiant burst of light bursted from Nick's glistening white hair, and it seemed as though angels had showered their celestial beauty upon his sweet tight body.

The judge was not amused. "Nick Dean, not only are you a criminal, but you're also a faggot, and I hope you rot in jail young man! I hope you get plowed every night, I hope you toss salads every day, I hope you drizzle every last drop of the warden's delicious oozing milky white cream! I hope you spread your ass for those gian negroes who'll fill you up with their delicious big cocks! I hope that you scream for mercy as the warden shows his baton up your tight-"

"Sir! You're on camera, let's wrap this up!" An officer warned.

"Oh yes of course, well tomorrow, you will be executed. Until then, you will stay a Retroville maximum security prison, now if you will, I have to jerk off," The judge then bolted out of the courtroom, and blasted off to his house to rub out a big one to Nick Dean.

Nick's world was turned upside down and the succeeding events flashed by him instantaneously; with his mouth gaping wide open, he was shoved into the back of a police van with a group of other "undesirables" and was hauled off to Retroville Maximum Security Prison, where he would be executed the next day.

One Hour Later

"Alright faggots, latinos, jews, lesbos, niggers, gays, disabled," The Warden of the prison spat out this tirade at the incoming prisoners, who were chained up and were being herded into the prison. Among them was Nick Dean, who was barely paying attention to the Warden's racist rant.

"...Cancer Survivors, Chain Smokers, Transgenders, and Chinks." The Warden was finally done listing Retroville's undesirables, "Today, you will see what hell is like! This prison will show you degenerates how unworthy of life you are! You will face unimaginable pain and terror here, am I understood?"  
The Warden was middle aged, morbidly obese, mildly balding, and was on the verge of developing diabetes, and he stared down the inmates with a cruel sadistic grin. "Alright! I hope you enjoy your stay!" The Warden added gaily, spinning around and shaking his ass for the prisoners as they were loaded into their cells.

"Damn, what a shithole." Nick said outloud as he walked into the prison. It was quite honestly less of a prison, and more of a third world fighting arena where inmates fought to the death. Nick could hear grunting and screams of pain, and he looked over the railing to see a pit where inmates were clubbing each other to death whilst the guards watched on or joined in! Nick was shocked.

The Warden smacked Nick's ass and addressed him,"Now prisoner 2460246051, your cell is here, behave while you can, cause tomorrow morning you're dead son" the Warden then laughed and then instructed two guards to take Nick to the showers, where he would face anal abuse (unbeknownst to him).

Nick was forced to strip down into nothing except for his cherry red thong, which he was damn proud of, and he waltzed in the shower ready to have the last good wash of his life. Little did he know that his asshole would get washed out with spermatozoa!

"Fuck, why is it so dim in here?" Nick questioned, but his thoughts were cut short as he was shoved into the shower by the guards and the doors were shut tight.

"Hel-hel l lo hello..?" Nick asked timidly, as he slowly felt around him. "What the hell is this," Nick asked, as he grasped something hard, "this feels as hard as a gun!"

"Heh heh little white boy, that's my cock you're feelin up. You finna wanna take a ride!" A sinister, dark, lower income voice spat into Nick's face, and the young anal virgin was in the for shock of his life.

Two giant negroes walked out into the center of the showerroom with their massive footlong schlongs proudly displayed for the whole world to see. The two negroes grinned in a dumb apeish way, and began to charge at Nick, ready to tear into the boy's holes. I should also add, that these two negroes were the name subalterns that abused Jimmy earlier!

"Holy shit guys! Wh-what are you doing!" Nick bellowed as he was tossed to the ground, and as his legs were lifted above his head, putting him in a compromising, sexy position.

"Damn white boy! You thic as hell, you got booty and a nice cock to boot" The negroes said as they admired Nick's tiny body, which at any moment they would be filling up with their diseased cocks.

Initially scared, Nick started to get horny beyond belief, and as the negroes ripped of his thong, he realized that this is what the always wanted: to be used and abused. Nick Dean was secretly gay!

"Oh my god, Oh thats fucking massive" Nick moaned as the man began to approach him with his gun. Nick could feel his asshole tense and he needed to be fulfilled, "I'm your dirty fag slut! I'm gay! Put that in my ass please!"

The cock edged around Nick's tight hole. God, this is gonna be amazing.

The Black boys struck Nick across the face, and prepared to mount the anal virgin, who quivered as the cock slowly penetrated him.

However, fate would have it otherwise, and Nick's asshole was spared being torn apart (for the time being).

"Let go of that boy" A dark voice boomed. A lone hulking figure was silhouetted in the darkness and could be barely seen. His voice was dark, deep, and disturbing and conveyed a voice of authority as well as of cruelty. Who could it be?

The voice scared the two negroes-that's for sure. Deshan and Dwayne whimpered as they heard the intimidating voice and backed themselves into a corner, and started to beg for forgiveness.

"Master please! It won't happen again we swear!"

"Yes sir! Please don't punish us again! We only wanted to have some fun"

The voice moved closer

"You're weakness to temptation quite frankly revolts me, and your love for anal….well", the voice trailed off and then resumed, "well, there is no excuse for it!" The voice ended with a resounding boom, causing the two negroes to howl in terror as their punishment began.

Somehow, the two negroes were suddenly eaten from the inside out- their bodies were corroding as though they bathed in a pit of acid and the sight was not a pretty one, I might add.

After an eternity, the two negroes were nothing but a pile of dust in the wind (yes they were in a shower but bear with me), just a pile of dust in the wind, like all negroes are.

Nick was sweating profusely and his ass was still up in the air. His farthole sounded like a marching band due to how nervous he was, but he slowly regained his composition and asked out

"Who the hell are you!? I was just about the lose my anal virginity you asshole!"

"There will be no anal in my prison. And as for who I am? You know me quite well Nick Dean, and I have an offer for you. For I am", the figure moved into the light and it was revealed to be none other than Bolbi Strovganasky!

"For I am Bolbi Stroganovsky!" Bolbi wheezed out in a sudden high pitched voice. Bolbi's bulbous figure betrayed his sinister intentions, and he hobbled towards Nick Dean, (his leg having been lost earlier).

"Bolbi! Why the hell are you in here? Let me guess, they got you for being gay too" Nick asked with a downcast smile.

"No, first off I hate gays. And secondly they got me for jaywalking and for being a Serb", Bolbi rolled his eyes at this, "Retroville has been doing its best to get rid of its undesirables, and that's what you and I are currently"

"Now, lets cut with the chit-chat and get to business. I hear that you have personal business with a Mr. Carl Wheezer, and I think I can help you with that"

"Carl…." Nick pondered, and then got reasonably mad, "That asshole is the reason why I'm here! I'd like to fill up his as- I mean uh I'd like to kill him!"

"I think I can help in that case, if you're willing to help me hunt down someone so sinister, so evil and so malignant that I can barely stand to say his name. James Isaac Neutron!" Bolbi Shuddered.

"For years I've wanted to cleanse Retroville of its filth, so I declared Jihad on all things unholy! And Neutron, with his fancy science, his fancy drugs, and his fancy smut of a slut girlfriend, Cindy Vortex have infuriated me since fifth grade. They must all die!"

Nick was not paying the slightest attention to this, having been preoccupied with how hot his ass was, which pissed Bolbi off.

"Look! You know all those terrorist attacks that have been going on? I've been behind them! Watch now!" Bolbi turned on a Tv in the shower, and activated a button on a remote which triggered a bomb that destroyed Retroville favorite place of entertainment: The C*nt bar.

"Oh my god! Hundreds are dead! And all we have is this audio record of a man confessing to his crimes! Who could've done it!" A newscaster shrieked, as audio footage of Bolbi declaring the crime to be a doing of his played over the network.

"Hey sorry dude, I wasn't paying attention, can you do that like again?" Nick asked, flicking spit into Bolbi's eye.

In addition to now having an irritated eye, Bolib was pissed, but he recomposed himself, and decided to brooch the subject in a different matter.

"Look, you help me get Neutron, I help you get Wheezer, it's that simple. And then I double cross you and kill you!" Bolbi said outloud, but luckily Nick couldn't care less.

"Alright, but how the hell do we get out of here?"

Bolbi grinned devilishly and said "Tonight there's gonna be a jail break"

Chapter 8: The Jailbreak

"Tonight theres gonna be a jail break! Tonight!"

Thin Lizzy's turd of a song was blasting throughout the warden's office, and a few of the officers were jamming out, but a senior rank member angrily turned off the radio and admonished is fellow officers. "Turn that shit off! The warden'll get pissed if he hears that!


End file.
